Cupcake Factory
by electracute13
Summary: Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory mash up! Scootaloo failed flight school and Dashie has to get rid of her old apprentice.
1. Rainbow Factory

Rainbow factory

I was her teacher and she failed, how does that make me look. I am ashamed of her, thats why she must go.

" Hey rainbow dash, where are we going?" she asked me as I took her down a dark corridor. She looked around suspiciously listening to the screams and whimpers of other lousy and useless pegasi.

"Oh," I said looking back at her," don't worry, we are going somewhere nopony has ever come out of upset," a slight chuckle could be heard from one of the many rooms. It was coming from Soarin.

"Oh, ok. Hello Soarin," the navy blue maned colt spit at her when she spoke.

"You are a useless pegasus who doesn't deserve my attention." his gaze softened when he looked at me, " Hi Dash" he nuzzled me and walked away.

"Lets go" I said as we walked into a huge door, rainbow lights and muffled screams filled the dark corridor. two guards met us and asked who we were

"I'm The Rainbow dash and she...well she is scootaloo, she is here to "help" with the rainbow"

"Sorry , we have been on max security due to the new princess Twilight sparkle" the guard lead us to the murderous part of the factory. We walked through the final gate and and heard a life depleting scream.

"Dash, what is this place, and what's going to happen to me?" she asked, trembling where she stood.

"Oh don't worry, it will All be over soon" I said putting her name, color of her coat and mane into a large computer.


	2. Cupcakes

Cupcakes

The purple maned fashion expert cried out in pain as i ripped the flesh from her flank. She tried to fight back, still trying to save her dull emotionless life. With one swift blow she was gone.

"Oh, hello Pinkie pie. What kind of cupcakes do you have today" Asked a small purple and green dragon.

"Well spike, I have a cupcake that was inspired by rarity." I held the treat out knowing he would take it. He was in for a real treat when he found rarity missing.

Three ponies knew of my murderous frenzy, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Twilight, each one told me who to go after next, I sometimes helped them with their own murder. Twilight wanted Rarity gone so she could have spike as an assistant once again, Fluttershy wanted Aj gone so she would stop trying to steal Dashie from her. I helped Dashie get rid of Scootaloo in the rainbow factory after she had failed flight school. I have killed Bon Bon, Carrot Top, Octavia, and Glida the Griffon. Each of them going into a limited time only cupcake. Soon rarity would be a missing ponies case, which would turn up cold in a few months. Every time it only took 1-3 months for them to drop the case completely, ponies would soon forget it ever happened and live life normally.


	3. Death of the Crusader

**Rainbow's P.O.V**

"Rainbow dash, do you need help with the cutie mark crusader? Wasn't her cutie mark like yours, for flying?" said the party pink pony from behind a pillar a slight giggle could be heard in her voice.

"Pinkie come out from behind there, and yes she has...had a flying cutie mark..."I started to chuckle knowing what pinkie will do to her next " Her wings might be a bit small is that ok Pinke?" I asked looking at the now crying Scootaloo.

"Oh yes rainbow, they will be just fine" the pink party pony's eyes went from blue to a slight pink, her hair was no longer the curly puffy mess everypony was used to, it was now perfectly straightened, and dull fuchsia rather than hot pink. I looked into the small mares eyes and saw my own eyes changing color, they were now a bright red. The bright colors in my mane we now dull. I started to grin as I saw the final tear run down her face, she let out a scream as Pinkimena stabbed her.

"Dashhh..." she said with the last breath. Something inside me hurt, but the rest of me knew she deserved it and she needed to pay for what she did.

**Pinkie's P.O.V**

She just sat there with a vile grin on her face, she watched the blood flow out of the small mare in front of her. Her once rainbow mane had darkened and her eyes were red. She was now Factory Dash the murderous pegasus who will kill anypony who doesn't pass flight school, for what use is a pegasus who can't pass flying school.

"Dash glad to have you back" she turned to me still with the grin across her face, she started to chuckle as she tied her to a machine.


	4. One down two to go

The orange and pink cupcakes were perfect, you would never know a pony died for them. Back in Sugar Cure Corner ponies would flood the cafe waiting to try my cupcakes. The cutie mark crusaders would beg for more.

I took Sweetie Bell to the kitchen and knocked her out with one blow to the head, I told Apple bloom she was sick and had to go home. I watched her walk to Sweet Apple Acres. I dragged the small white body to the basement. I quickly covered the blood stained walls with party decorations, hid my knives, and put out my usual party favors and food.

"Pinkie what was that for," said the small mare waking up "what is this and why am I tied up?"

"Oh its your party silly," I said my hair going flat and my eyes turning pink, "its your going away party." A smile rose up onto my face. I could tell she was scared. She looked at me her eyes starting to fill with tears. She knew what was going to happen to her, Rarity would tell her stories about a pony who makes cupcakes during the day and murders at night. She heard the stories of Pinkimena, she knew I was...am her. I uncovered my knives and started to cut her cutie mark off her flank, she screamed out and tried to fight back. She kicked me once as I finished tearing the flesh off her left flank.

**Sorry I haven't been updating this, school is my mine priority and I just got on break so there will be more updates. Each update will come out on Tuesday.**

**-E.C.**


End file.
